Koko ni Iru Yo!
by Shunou
Summary: Saat Naruto mengorbankan jiwanya dan menukarnya, demi Sakura yang dicintainya.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Derap langkah-langkah kaki memecah keheningan malam. Terdengar suara semak-semak tertebas kaki-kaki yang berlarian itu. Terdengar pula desah napas tak teratur.

"Mereka masih mengejar?" tanya salah seorang dari kawanan tersebut. Malam gelap tak berbulan membuat wajahnya gelap. Hanya nampak siluet tubuh kokohnya yang berlarian di antara pohon-pohon lebat. Rambutnya yang berdiri tegak melawan gravitasi bergoyang mengikuti arah gerakan kepalanya yang sedang menoleh pada pria lain yang berlari di kanannya.

Pria dengan rambut hitam panjang tergerai itu kemudian berbalik, masih tetap berlari, mengaktifkan byakugannya. Otot-otot di sekitar matanya menegang. Matanya mengamati daerah belakang. Perlahan kepalanya menggeleng.

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran aliran cakra mereka," Sedetik kemudian ia berbalik dan menon-aktifkan byakugannya.

Pria yang tadi bertanya padanya, terlihat mengangguk. "Kita bisa beristirahat sejenak. Lagipula, Sasuke-kun terlihat semakin parah," Diliriknya muridnya yang sedang berlari terengah-engah sambil ditopang murid kesayangannya.

Pria berambut kuning yang sedang menopang Sasuke itu mengangguk. Dieratkannya pegangan tangannya, kemudian berlari lebih cepat sambil setengah menggendong Sasuke di punggungnya.

"Kiba, bisa kau cium bau air dari sini?" tanya pria itu lagi, Kakashi.

Kiba, yang berlari sedikit di depannya, menoleh pada anjing besar yang ikut berlari di sampingnya, kemudian mengangguk.

"Bagus, tuntun kami ke sana."

Sekejap, mereka meningkatkan lari dan melesat semakin jauh ke dalam hutan.

.

.

.

"Akh! Sasukeee!" Pria pirang itu menjerit saat dilihatnya sahabat sekaligus rivalnya, Sasuke, jatuh karena tertusuk panah.

Sasuke, yang kini sedang duduk berlutut memegangi lengannya, dengan tanpa keraguan mencabut panah itu. Dengan cepat, pria pirang itu berlari kembali menuju Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Teme? Bisa berdiri?"

Sasuke mendecih pelan. "Sudah, pergi saja kau Naruto. Bantu Shikamaru, Kiba dan Kakashi di dalam. Cepat!"

Naruto, pria pirang itu, menatap Sasuke ragu. Di dalam gedung yang sedang terbakar itu, tiga rekannya tengah terjebak dengan musuh-musuh. Sedangkan di sini, Sasuke tengah terluka parah dan dikepung puluhan ninja kelas bawah.

"Sudah sana. Mereka hanya semut-semut kecil. Cepat!" usir Sasuke paksa.

Akhirnya Naruto bangkit berdiri. "Kagebunshin no jutsu!" Puluhan, ratusan klon Naruto tercipta dan mengelilingi Sasuke dan dirinya. "Kalian jaga Sasuke baik-baik!" Kemudian, dengan cepat Naruto melompat meninggalkan Sasuke dan masuk ke gedung di belakang mereka.

"Kakashi-sensei! Shikamaru! Kiba!" Naruto mendobrak paksa pintu besi yang terkunci itu. Api sudah menjalar kemana-mana. "Kakashi-senseiii!"

"Di sini, Naruto!" Seseorang muncul dari balik kayu yang roboh termakan api. Kiba dan Akamaru.

"Mana Kakashi-sensei dan Shikamaru?" tanyanya panik sambil menghampiri Kiba yang penuh luka dan beberapa kunai menancap pada tubuhnya. Mengoyak jaket jounin yang dipakainya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kiba mengangguk. "Aku akan keluar. Bantulah mereka di dalam. Shika sedang terluka parah."

Naruto mengangguk dan bergegas masuk lebih dalam. Dilihatnya Kakashi sedang memapah Shikamaru yang setengah sadar.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto berlari ke arah Kakashi yang tampak lemah. "Kagebunshin no jutsu!" Naruto menciptakan sepuluh klon dirinya. Bayangan-bayangannya yang lain dengan segera menggendong Kakashi dan Shikamaru, kemudian mengikuti Naruto keluar dari gedung itu.

Sesaat sebelum ia mencapai pintu, dan PLOOOP! Kepingan ingatan yang dibawa kage-kagenya yang dititipkannya bersama Sasuke masuk ke dirinya.

"Sasukeeeee!"

.

.

.

Dan kini ia duduk bersimpuh. Di pahanya, kepala Sasuke terkulai lemah. Wajahnya yang pucat terlihat kaku dan dingin. Darah merembes dari kepala Sasuke ke celana yang sedang dipakai Naruto.

"Sasuke…" Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya. Kini wajah mereka berdua saling bertemu. Sangat dekat. Mengingatkan Naruto pada saat-saat terakhir Sasuke di Konoha. Tragedi Death of Valley.

"Sasuke…." Kembali digumamkannya nama Sasuke melalui bibirnya yang pecah. "Bangunlah, Teme…"

Perlahan, kelopak mata Sasuke bergetar dan menampakkan bola mata obsidiannya yang tanpa cahaya.

"Dobe…" Suara bariton yang sangat lemah. Perlahan, tangan Sasuke terulur, menyentuh wajah Naruto yang basah terkena guyuran air hujan. "Aku…" Tangan dingin Sasuke menyusuri pipi bergaris tiga Naruto. Dipejamkannya sejenak kedua matanya. "Jaga Sakura, untukku…"

Naruto memejamkan matanya saat dirasakannya sentuhan Sasuke di wajahnya. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat. 'Sasuke mencintai Sakura-chan, eh?'

"Kau mencintainya, Teme? Harusnya kau yang menjaganya, bukan aku," Suara lirih Naruto nyaris teredam hujan yang bergemuruh hebat. Tubuhnya menggigil menahan gejolak di dadanya.

"Aku… Tidak bisa lagi menjaganya, Dobe."

Naruto tersentak saat dirasakannya tangan Sasuke yang memegang pipinya jatuh tak berdaya. Ditatapnya ngeri wajah pucat Sasuke. Matanya terbelalak. Bibirnya yang pecah bergetar, menggigil saat dilihatnya mata Sasuke kembali tertutup. Tapi tak lagi terdengar desah napas pelannya.

"SASUKEEEE!"

.

.

.

Seminggu yang berkabung. Dan langit seolah mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakan para ninja Konoha. Tim khusus atas perintah Hokage kembali dengan berita duka. Setelah berhasil menumpas musuh dan menyelesaikan misi dengan gemilang, mereka kembali.

Tiga hari perjalanan dari Otogakure ke Konohagakure benar-benar tekanan berat bagi para ninja di tim khusus. Naruto berjalan di samping gerobak yang ditarik dua klonnya. Peti sederhana yang dibuatnya untuk sahabat tercintanya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sepanjang perjalanan tanpa istirahat itu pula, Naruto memutar ulang semua yang dilihatnya. Saat-saat terakhir Sasuke di pangkuannya, tusukan kunai beracun pada Sasuke, hujan anak panah yang diarahkan padanya, semuanya terekam sempurna dalam memorinya. Ia hancur. Ia menyalahkan dirinya atas segalanya. Sasuke, Sakura.

Janji yang tak tertepati. Dan kini, Naruto harus membawa pulang Sasuke, tanpa nyawa. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya saat kembali dibayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Sakura nantinya. Orang yang paling dicintainya menangis pilu karena ketidakmampuannya menjaga janjinya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di gerbang masuk desa tercinta. Para ninja-ninja berdiri berjejer dengan senyum cerah ceria menanti kedatangan para pahlawan. Hinata tampak berdiri malu-malu di samping Ino. Sedangkan Sakura menanti dengan senyum lebar. Kakashi yang berdiri sebagai pimpinan tim, berhenti tepat di hadapan Hokage yang ikut bahagia melihat kedatangan mereka.

"Tim Kakashi datang melapor."

"Sudah, nanti dulu laporannya. Kalian terluka."

Kakashi mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade, sang Hokage, mengernyit heran saat menyadari mereka kembali dengan jumlah ganjil. Harusnya ada sepuluh ninja, tapi yang kembali hanya sembilan. Diurutkannya satu per satu wajah-wajah yang sangat familier baginya. Shikamaru, Kiba dan Akamaru, Neji, Shino, Yamato, Kakashi, Shizune, Ino dan Naruto.

"Mana Sasuke?"

Naruto tersenyum getir, kemudian bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri. Diperlihatkannya gerobak yang membawa Sasuke dari balik badannya.

"Di sini, Baachan."

Tsunade mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa di-" Kerongkongannya tercekat saat dilihatnya wajah kaku Sasuke tengah terbaring damai. Pucat dan dingin. "Ti…"

Keheningan sejenak menguasai. Seluruh anggota tim khusus menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan…" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tak mampu menatap Sakura yang sedang berdiri di samping Hinata sambil memandang mereka heran. "Aku tidak bisa membawa Sasuke kembali pulang ke sisimu."

Dan Sakura hanya bisa membatu menyadari ucapan Naruto padanya. Seketika pekikan tak percaya Sakura membahana, memecah kebisuan di antara mereka.

.

.

.

Upacara pemakaman akan segera dimulai. Namun hujan tak juga berhenti sejak tiga hari lalu. Hari ini pun, walau hujan belum turun, tapi langit sudah menggantungkan awan hitam. Sebentar lagi akan jebol. Para ninja, baik murid-murid Akademi Konoha, para sensei, jounin, hingga ANBU berdiri berbaris rapi di areal pemakaman ninja Konoha. Tak heran jika ANBU pun ikut menghadiri pemakaman tersebut. Mereka ikut bersedih atas kematian salah satu ketua terbaik divisi ANBU, divisi pertahanan.

Di barisan terdepan, tampak berjejer sahabat-sahabat terdekat Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura berdiri gamang dengan tatapan kosong di barisan terdepan. Bunga lily putih yang dipegangnya menggantung layu. Ino berdiri di sampingnya sambil merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu. Berkali-kali Ino mencoba menguatkan Sakura. Tapi sebanyak itu pula Sakura tak pernah meresponnya. Matanya tak pernah seinchipun berpindah untuk sekedar menatap teman-temannya yang lain.

Di samping Ino, berdiri tegak sang putri Hinata. Wajahnya kusut dengan ujung hidung dan mata memerah. Berturut-turut berdiri Tenten, Neji, Shino, Chouji, Kiba dan Akamaru, Shikamaru, Lee, dan teman-teman lainnya. Lalu, mana Naruto?

Ia berdiri di samping peti Sasuke. Tangannya yang memegang sebuket lily bersandar lemas pada peti itu. Wajahnya yang kusut dan pucat memperlihatkan senyum yang sarat kesedihan. Diedarkannya pandangannya dan mendapati Sakura masih terdiam. Sakura tidak menangis. Sungguh, ia lebih memilih Sakura menangis padanya, mencacinya, memukulnya hingga terpental, atau bahkan membencinya. Ia lebih memilih seperti itu. Tapi ia tak tega melihat Sakura hidup tanpa nyawa seperti itu.

Dengan langkah gamang, Naruto berjalan mendekat dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Sakura. Diturunkannya wajahnya supaya sejajar dengan wajah beku Sakura. Sakura jauh lebih pendek dari tubuhnya sekarang. Ya, laki-laki tumbuh sangat cepat bukan?

"Sakura-chan…" Ditatapnya penuh kesedihan gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu, teramat dicintainya, hingga membuat hatinya hancur.

Tak ada jawaban. Si pemilik nama lebih memilih untuk diam dan memandang lurus pada peti mati di hadapannya.

"Sakura…chan…" Ditatapnya lagi mata giok pudar itu. Berusaha menerobos kabut tebal yang menutupinya, berusaha menyusup sedikit saja ke relung hati gadis itu. Sia-sia. Mata itu menolak menatapnya. Mata itu menolak kehadirannya.

"Sekali saja, Sakura-chan… Tatap aku. Lihatlah aku. Aku di sini. Menunggumu."

Naruto memejamkan matanya, menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Berusaha melenyapkan perasaan aneh yang menyiksanya. Berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya. Dadanya panas, seolah terbakar setiap kali ia sadar, Sakura ada bukan untuknya. Sekuat apapun ia mencoba ia tak akan pernah diterima. Kehadirannya akan selalu kasat mata bagi Sakura. Ya. cinta Sakura hanyalah untuk Sasuke. Selalu, dan tak akan pernah berubah. Selama apapun Naruto menanti. Bahkan hingga detik ini. Saat Sasuke sudah tak lagi tergapai, ia tak akan mampu meraih Sakura.

Dibukanya lagi mata sapphirenya yang kini berkaca-kaca. Dihelanya napas berat. Ia tahu, ia tak akan bisa menang dari Uchiha itu. Ditatapnya lagi gadis pink yang dikenalnya seumur hidupnya. Mereka bertemu ketika masuk ke Akademi Konoha, sampai sekarang. Hingga mereka dewasa. Sakura menjadi dokter ninja yang hebat, Sasuke menjadi ketua divisi ANBU, dan dirinya, berdiri sebagai Naruto yang sama seperti dulu, tak pernah berubah. Terus menanti bagai orang bodoh. Ya, ia bodoh.

"Aku berjanji akan membawa pulang Sasuke, kan, Sakura-chan?" Naruto tersenyum menatap Sakura. "Akan kutepati. Tak akan kuingkari janjiku!" Kemudian ia berbalik kembali ke peti Sasuke dan berdiri di dekatnya. "Sasuke…"

Semua yang melihatnya terheran-heran saat Naruto melakukan jurus Kuchiyose dan memanggil katak-katak raksasanya. Gamabunta dan Gamakichi.

"Yo, Naruto! Ada apa?"

Naruto membisikkan sesuatu pada dua sahabatnya itu dan dengan cepat menghilang. Gamabunta dan Gamakichi saling pandang keheranan.

"Dasar anak bodoh," gumam Gamakichi. "Ayo, Bunta!"

Gamabunta mengangguk. "Oke," Kemudian tanpa aba-aba, Gamabunta menyemburkan air yang dahsyat banyaknya ke arah pada ninja dan membuat mereka terrkejut.

Gamakichi memanfaatkan keadaan itu menelan peti Sasuke. Sekejap kemudian, mereka berdua menghilang di tengah kepulan asap.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Kembalikan peti itu!" Terdengar suara Tsunade menggelegar. Sia-sia. Mereka telah pergi, ke tempat yang diperintahkan Naruto.

.

.

.

Seluruh ninja diperintahkan mencari Naruto dan katak-kataknya. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak diperlukan. Naruto sudah memperlihatkan dirinya. Tepat di atas gedung Hokage, Naruto memanggil lagi Gamabunta dan Gamakichi, meminta mereka mengeluarkan peti Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Bunta, Kichi."

"Naruto, jangan main-main. Kau tau apa resikonya, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk pasti. "Ya. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" Naruto tersenyum menenangkan. "Sampaikan salamku pada saudara-saudaramu dan peramal tua itu. Haha…"

"Kita akan pergi, Gamabunta?"

Gamabunta menoleh dan memandang sedih Gamakichi. "Aku tidak yakin apa aku akan kuat melihatnya."

Gamakichi menangis, kemudian mengangguk samar. "Kami pergi, Naruto. Semoga kau bahagia."

"Ya. Terima kasih atas segalanya, kawan."

Dan angin bertiup kencang mengibarkan jubah merah Minato yang dikenakannya.

"Apa maumu, Naruto Namikaze?" Suara Tsunade memecah keheningan yang seditik lalu terciptanya. Diberinya tekanan saat menyebut nama sakral Naruto.

Naruto berbalik dan menatap orang-orang yang sangat disayanginya dengan senyumam. "Hanya ingin menjadi laki-laki sejati, Tsunade-baachan."

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh pada Shikamaru yang menatapnya tajam. "Kau yang jangan berpikir macam-macam, Shika. Memangnya apa yang kau pikir akan kulakukan, hm?"

Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya. "Hal yang tidak-tidak."

Naruto terkekeh geli. Tiba-tiba semua senyumnya hilang. Tangannya bergerak cepat membentuk jurus yang sama sekali asing. Bahkan saat Kakashi menggunakan Sharingannya pun, Kakashi tak bisa menirunya. Aliran cakra yang sangat besar.

TRAKK

Dan kini Naruto aman terlindung dari para ninja yang sedang bersiap. Tabir bening menyelubunginya. Kekai. Naruto yang menciptakannya. Kekai yang dibuat dari hampir setengah cakra kyuubinya. Tak akan retak walau diserang ninja sekuat apapun, kecuali, yah kecuali Amaterasu Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum tipis saat melihat Tsunade menghantamkan kepalannya pada kekai di depannya. Kemudian berturut-turut, semua mencoba menerobos kekai itu.

"Minna, mou yamette kudasai. Cakra kalian tak akan mampu mengalahkan cakraku," Naruto terkekeh. "Akan kutepati janjiku padamu, Sakura-chan."

Detik berikutnya ia berbalik menghadap peti Sasuke dan membukanya. Terlihat Sasuke yang terbaring damai.

"Sasuke…"

Tangan bergerak cepat, kembali mengeluarkan jurus. Dan langit Konoha yang mendung semakin pekat. Kakashi terbelalak saat menyadari apa yang akan diperbuat Naruto.

"Tidak! Naruto! Kau tak boleh pakai jurus itu! Tidak!" Kakashi mencoba memperingatkan Naruto agar tidak melanjutkannya.

Terlambat. Awan hitam berkumpul membentuk pusaran. Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya sementara tangannya masih diposisinya. Sesosok makhluk mirip setan keluar dari balik awan dan menerobos tanpa merusak kekai Naruto. Naruto tersenyum sambil terengah-engah. Dan semua orang yang melihatnya tererangah. Jurus yang sama seperti yang digunakan Yondaime untuk menyegelkan kyuubi ke dalam Naruto, juga jurus yang digunakan Sandaime untuk mengambil lengan Orochimaru. Dewa kematian.

"NARUTOOO!" Tsunade berteriak kalap. "JANGAN MACAM-MACAM BOCAH BODOH!"

Naruto menatap Tsunade. "Baachan, aku bukan bocah lagi. Aku sudah dua puluh tahun," Naruto terkekeh geli memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Tatapan Naruto kembali pada monster di depannya. Sudah berapa nyawa sebagai tebusan yang diambilnya? Dewa kematian yang akan mengambil nyawa orang yang diinginkan oleh si pemanggil, dengan tebusan nyawa pemanggil itu sendiri. Dan sekarang, Naruto akan menggunakannya untuk mengembalikan nyawa.

"Hidupkan kembali Uchiha Sasuke. Nyawaku sebagai imbalannya, dan kutukar takdir jiwaku dengannya."

Perlahan tangan raksasa itu terulur mengangkat Naruto. Semua yang melihatnya berteriak. Hinata yang rapuh menangis dalam pelukan Ino.

"Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun…" Hanya itu yang mampu diucapkannya melalui bibirnya yang bergetar hebat.

Naruto menatap sedih Hinata yang terduduk lemas. 'Ah iya, aku sudah berjanji pada Hinata-chan. Maaf, Hinata-chan. Hanya itu yang bisa kutitipkan padamu…'

Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Sakura, yang masih terdiam tak menatapnya. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya gemetar. Masih belum. 'Sakura-chan…'

Seandainya, seandainya kali ini Sakura mau menatapnya, ia tak akan melakukan hal ini. Yang akan dilakukannya adalah membahagiakan Sakura, membantunya melupakan Sasuke. Tapi ternyata tidak. Hanya Sasuke yang bisa.

Dipejamkannya matanya saat dirasakannya sedikit demi sedikit seluruh cakra dan nyawanya tertarik keluar. Seandainya saja Sakura mau menatapnya sekali saja. Akan dibatalkannya segalanya. Ia akan kembali, jika Sakura memintanya.

Setengah nyawanya tercabut. Suara tangisan pecah. Sahabat-sahabatnya. Ah ya, mereka sahabat yang sangat baik. Naruto menggigit bibir lagi dan menatap Sakura yang masih beku. Perlahan air mata menetes dari kedua mata sapphirenya. Saat akhirnya kedua mata mereka bertemu pandang, Naruto tersenyum. Sekelebat memori-memori kecil bersama Sakura terlintas dalam benakknya. Berdesakkan membuat air mata Naruto menderas. Ia mengucapkan sesuatu dari balik napasnya yang tinggal separuh.

"…Berbahagialah, Sakura-chan."

Dan satu lengkingan jeritan rapuh wanita indigo yang sangat mencintainya itulah satu-satunya hal yang bisa Naruto dengar sesaat sebelum segelanya menggelap. Sesaat sebelum napasnya terhenti sampai di situ saja.

KRAKK. Dan kekai itu pun pecah saat sang pemilik jatuh bebas tanpa daya. Mendung semakin pekat dengan membawa titik-titik air. Langit pecah. Suara tangisan membahana. Hinata menangis nyaris pingsan.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata, Hinata!" Ino memeluk kepala Hinata erat-erat di dadanya. Menimang-nimangnya layaknya menimang bayi yang sedang menangis. Bibirnya kaku. Air mata merebak deras dari matanya tanpa halangan sedikitpun. Semuanya mengalir dengan bebas. Tanpa suara, tanpa perintah.

Kiba, Tenten, Chouji, Shizune, Iruka-sensei, dan Konohamaru menangis hebat. Sisanya berdiri gemetar menahan tangis sambil mengusap heboh mata mereka yang dibajiri air mata. Ego masih memimpin mereka supaya tegar. Sakura, gadis pink itu berdiri gemetar menatap tubuh pucat Naruto. Air mata pelan-pelan merembes dan menetes bersama hujan. Digelengkannya kepalanya menolak semua kenyataan ini.

"Naruto…" ucapnya lirih dari balik bibirnya yang pucat. "Jangan main-main…"

Tsunade berdiri kaku di depan tubuh tanpa jiwa Naruto. Di sampingnya Kakashi berdiri menjulang. Ia harus kehilangan guru dan muridnya dengan cara yang sama. Rambutnya yang berdiri jigrak tertunduk lesu.

"Naruto…" gumam Tsunade dari balik derasnya hujan. Ditengadahkannya kepalanya, mencoba menelan kembali air matanya yang nyaris tumpah. "Baka. Bagaimana mungkin? Padahal… padahal harusnya besok kau ke kantorku dan menerima jabatan itu. Itu yang kau impikan kan, Naruto! Padahal, kau adalah… Kau adalah… Hokage! BAKAA!"

Tangisnya tak lagi tertampung. Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal. Ketidakmampuannya mengatasi ini semua. Lagi-lagi Konoha kehilangan Hokagenya dengan cara yang sangat konyol. Yondaime, Sandaime, dan sekarang Rokudaime pun meninggal karena hal yang sama? Mengorbankan diri, eh? Tsunade meludah nista.

Ditundukkannya kepalanya kemudian berlutut di samping Naruto. Perlahan Tsunade mengulurkan tangan dan mengelus pipi dingin Naruto. Di dekatkannya wajahnya untuk mencium kening Naruto yang tertutup hitai ate mengilat berlambang Konoha.

"Sayonara, Rokudaime-sama…"

.

.

.

Satu hal yang bisa diingat Sasuke saat perlahan kegelapan di sekitarnya memudar. Ia melihat Naruto. Ya. Ia yakin seyakin-yakinnya bahwa ia melihat Naruto dan berbicara padanya. Naruto, dengan jubah merah Yondaime. Naruto dewasa yang semakin mirip ayahnya berjalan ke arahnya dengan cengiran lebar khasnya.

"Naruto…?"

Dan langkah Naruto terhenti tepat di hadapan Sasuke yang gamang. Masih dengan senyum yang sama, tatapan mata yang sama, dan kehangatan yang sama. Suara tingginya memecah keheningan.

"Yo, Sasuke. Aku datang menjemputmu dan membawamu untuk Sakura-chan."

Sasuke memandang Naruto heran. "Apa maksudmu? Hei, aku meninggal di pangkuanmu kan? Ingat?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya. Karena itulah aku akan membawamu kembali, Sasuke. Sakura menderita karena kehilangan dirimu," jawab Naruto riang kemudian terkekeh melihat ekspresi aneh di wajah stoic Sasuke.

"Bagaimana?"

Tatapan Naruto melembut. "Sasuke, lihatlah aku sekarang. Aku suatu hari akan menjadi Hokage. Dan aku sudah berkembang jauh lebih hebat dari dugaanmu, Teme!" Naruto bergerak sangat cepat, membuat Sasuke terkesiap begitu mendapati kepalan tangan Naruto sudah mendarat di bahunya. Memberikan pukulan persahabatan.

"Sasuke, jaga baik-baik Sakura," bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Sasuke sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

"Naruto!"

Dan di sinilah sekarang Sasuke duduk diam. Menatap kosong apa yang ada di depannya. Ruangan putih sarat bau obat-obatan. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Otaknya menolak melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Orang-orang yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri menatapnya.

"Aaa…"

"Sasuke, kau sudah sadar rupanya. Bagaimana rasanya?" Seorang pria bermasker dengan rambut berdiri angkuh duduk di samping ranjang dimana Sasuke duduk.

Mata Sasuke berputar ke sekeliling ruangan. "Naruto…"

Kakashi, pria bermasker itu, tersenyum pahit dari balik maskernya. "Kau ingin menemuinya?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya."

Kemudian Kakashi bangkit dan Sasuke berjalan di belakangnya, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan teman-temannya yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Harus segera ia buktikan. Naruto tidak mungkin…

Senja itu mereka berjalan lambat menuju arah yang sangat dikenal Sasuke. Areal pemakaman. Sasuke mencelos saat melihat Kakashi membimbingnya memasuki areal itu. 'Ini tidak mungkin…' Dan kebekuan kembali terjadi saat mereka berhenti tepat di sebuah makam di wilayah para Hokage, dimana tepat di depannya terpasang kokoh nisan berukirkan nama yang sangat dikenalnya.

NARUTO NAMIKAZE. Rokudaime.

Sasuke tercekat. Sang rival, berbaring tak bernyawa di bawah nisan marmer kokoh itu. Sang sahabat yang benar-benar berhasil menjadi Hokage. Ia lah hokage sepanjang masa Konoha.

Sasuke jatuh bersimpuh. Ia tak ingin percaya. Sungguh. Ia tak mau percaya. Orang yang sangat dekat dengannya, orang yang sangat menyayanginya. Kenapa? Hanya untuk menebus hidup seorang Uchiha seperti dirinya, si bodoh itu rela melakukan ini.

"Kakashi, apa yang harus kukatakan? Terima kasih karena dia, aku masih hidup sampai sekarang? Atau…"

Kakashi yang berdiri tegak di sampingnya menatap nisan itu pilu. Kerongkongannya tercekat, tak mampu mengeluarkan suara. Tidak. Ia sendiri tak tau harus apa dan bagaimana. Seandainya ada yang bisa menjawabnya. Seandainya ada jawaban untuk setiap pertanyaannya.

Matahari masuk semakin dalam ke paraduannya, menyisakan jejak kemerahan di horizon. Seiring dengan tertutupnya lembaran kisah sang legenda, Naruto Namikaze. Legenda sepanjang jaman.

.

.

.

_"…Kutepati janjiku, Sakura-chan. Di bawah langit yang sama, kubawakan Sasuke untukmu. Aku mencintaimu. Zutto… Boku wa itsumo kimi o aishite. Berbahagialah, Sakura-chan._

FIN (?)_  
_

_

* * *

_

Aah, hosh. Selesai! Yo, tanganku gataaaaal sekali buat nulis ini ide =_=; Takutnya keburu nguap. Haha... Draft Soba ni iru kara udah jadi seperempatnya kok! Wkwk *dilindes tank* Nah, tinggal nunggu request aja nih, cerita ini mau lanjut sequel apa nggak. Wakakak... Kirim aja lewat reviewnya, okek? Agak nggantung? O.o Ada bagian yang belum aku ceritain di sini. Hueee *nangis guling2*

Okelah, semoga suka XD Dan semoga feelnya dapet yah *puppy eyes*

Kritik, saran dan komentar always appreciated! XD


End file.
